Ambrose's Memories: the beginning
by GamerGrace
Summary: Alyssa is a 13 year old novice wizard and it is time for her to pick the school she was destined to master in. As Wizard City Academy (WCa) flourishes the spiral begins to corrupt. Merle is now 16 years old and he has been waiting for a long time to become head master of the Wizard City Academies, but what will he do when it is time to send out the most experienced students?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Thanks for opening up The first Story in my Wizard101 series, Yes there will be more. Anyways, This is a fanfiction about Merle Ambrose when he was 16 years old and how the spiral was back when he was young. Follow their journey as the spiral begins to corrupt and friendships are just beginning.**

* * *

Tick, tick, tick. The sound of the clock chimed as the hour hand met with the twelve on the head of the clock. Alyssa groaned and stretched, her arms flailing as every muscle in bone in her body flexed. Today was a very important day to many young wizards entitled to the ranking _Novice. _Every year the Headmasters round up a group of newly aged third-teen year olds and welcome them into the arts of Magic. They are expected to train in one of the seven schools: Life, being known for their kindness and healing magic, Death, being known for their ways of sucking the energy out of another and healing themselves with it, Myth, they usually control the elements of the earth, Balance, known for bringing peace and helping the other six schools, Ice, known for freezing and paralyzing their enemy, Fire, known for their heat steam, cunning looks, and fresh spirit, and Storm known for being cocky, annoying, and airheads, or at least Alyssa thought so. Apprentices would pick a school and train in it and progress over the years, so that they can help the spiral rejuvenate to its formal glory.

"Alyssa, come quickly so we can prepare you for the ceremony." A middle-aged woman with brown hair and green eyes smiled and prompted the young Novice towards her. Alyssa loved her mother very dearly. She remembered the times from when she was an infant and her mother had sang soft lullabies to her so her crying would become more of a murmur than that of a baby boar. "Yes, Mother." Alyssa stood up and brushed the dust off of her gown daintily, as if it was caressed by the skin of a diamond.

Earlier that morning as the clouds and songs were singing hymns to the gods of the spiral, Alyssa had bathed herself, ironed out her clothing and dressed so that when her name was called out from all of the students she would stun them with her inner and outer beauty. Firm fingers slid through the gaps of her hair where it parted, allowing her mother to put it into a beautiful braid. Alyssa had thin, blonde hair, it hung past her shoulders and touched the edge of her chest, allowing it to be free and useful. Alyssa's gown was made out of silks of white and pink and had daisies sown into the binding around the waist and neck. "You're dress makes you look very flattering." Alyssa's mother had said, a proud gaze was fixed onto the back-head of Alyssa.

The clock read ten minutes until the ceremony, so she had taken her satchel, which stored various notebooks and papers inside of it, and propped the door open with her arm allowing her mother to walk ahead of her. There was a new start of life waiting for her, and it was calling her towards it. A spark of excitement patted Alyssa in the heart. She was ready for her new beginning.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of My wizard101 story^^ I know it was a super short chapter, but thats because it was just telling about the story and how things were for the young wizards. Trust me I will make the other chapters medium-long sizes in length. So please leave a review! Thanks:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for going ahead to read chapter 1. I will try my best to make this a longer chapter^^ But there is only so much you can put into the first chapters before your audience gets bored. So I hopefully will be able to keep you guys excited. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chirps from the black crows centered in from the trees that reached above the Palace. The palace wasn't meant for royalty, it was more rather for the head masters, Sir Audrey and his partner Madam Maelle. A wealthy man with a grey collared shirt and red tie walked onto the stadium. He tapped the microphone that was in-front of him, testing the audio it sent out towards the crowd. The chatters from the citizens turned into hushed murmurs that allowed attention to be sent upon the strange man.

"Good afternoon everyone, I am Sir Lionel, and I will be your speaker today," The man pulled out a handkerchief from his chest pocket and placed it on his brow, whipping the tiny beads of sweat that came from the heat. "Today is a very important and special day for you youngsters since many of you will be apprenticed in the fine arts of magic here at our newly established Wizard Academy in Wizard City, the neighboring world to Krokotopia. I'm sure many of you are unsure of which of the 7 schools you are wanting to attend, yes? That's certainly okay, because you each will be questioned several things on a small personality test and will receive one or two choices to choose from," Sir Lionel continued, "If you receive a school you are not wanting you may pick another, but perhaps may struggle to get along with those students or even the element you have chosen. So please, do consider carefully."

The puffy man took a bow and then retreated from the stadium. There were seven very official looking professors that took his place, and all the sudden the sky grew dark and lightening struck the brazers that were on each corner of the stadium, leaving the crowd to "awes" and "oos". "Halston, was the very necessary?" A women that had flames for hair and a fiery dress mumbled. She was quite elegant looking, and Alyssa assumed she was the fire school professor. "It seemed to get everyone's attention, yes, Dalia? There's nothing wrong with a little excitement. I am the most Favorited teacher at the academy for this reason, aha!" The women rolled her eyes and huffed, "Barely."

An aged women flew to the microphone. She had gray hair, with a blue snow patterned dress and hat to match it. Her wings were barely visible except for the snow flakes that were pasted onto them. "Hello, new students!" The crowd answered their hellos back and she smiled with satisfaction. As she spoke a breeze welcomed itself into the heated air. It really did feel nice since everyone was picking up a sweat. "I am Lydia Greyrose, the ice professor at Wizard City Academy. I will be the one who sorts out the testing between students, so please make seven single filed lines towards the stadium. You will be taken by one of the seven professors, Professor Malestaire Drake the teacher of death, Professor Dalia Falmea the teacher of fire, Professor Halston Balestrom the teacher of storm, Professor Cyrus Drake the teacher of myth, Professor Sylvia Drake the teacher of life, Professor Alhazred the teacher of balance, and I, Lydia Greyrose, the teacher of the pure snowy waters, Ice. Now everyone please form your lines!"

* * *

The lines weren't as long as Alyssa had thought they would be. Each line had about forty students in it, and they moved rather quickly. The lines went in Alphabetical order. "Miss what be your name?" The frog-man that had struck the lightning, Halston, asked the nervous novice. "A-Alyssa," She stuttered, the man was actually quite short, but after that display he showed he seemed a bit frightening to the young girl. "Alyssa Bloom, Sir."

The man checked off a box that was centered next to her name on a well sized scroll. "Go on into that purple portal behind me. It will take you to the testing room." The man pointed behind him to a purple light that shimmered as the breeze spoke. Alyssa walked up to it and took a breath in. She had read many stories about portals, but she had never seen one. Novice wizards were kept inside their districts before they were coming of age. It was a strict rule, but it was to keep everyone safe. She touched the portal with her hand and it forced her inside, allowing a small shriek to form out of Alyssa's mouth.

She plopped onto a cushion that was placed where she fell. "Oof!" She sat up and dusted off her silk dress, if she had not mother would not be pleased. Alyssa looked around the small space. The light was dim and the only object inside was a small with many symbols and characters on it. There was an inked pen floating above the test.

"Welcome young wizard. Are you a girl or a boy?" A voice boomed above Alyssa, startling her as she felt it touch her. She noticed it was reading the questions on the scroll. She checked the box that read "Girl." The voice started up again saying, "Very good. Now, what is your name and what do you look like?" That was very odd of a question she thought. Alyssa checked off the appearances that matched her, and scribbled down her name on the line below it. "Ahh, I see you more clearly now," The voice continued.

* * *

After the test took place a few minutes later her results teleported into her hands. Alyssa opened the scroll and found that she had been chosen as Fire, the school of flames. At the bottom it read, "_Would you like to pick another school?"_ and Alyssa checked the "no" box. "_This was the exact school I was hoping for!"_ She thought to herself, and walked into the next portal, being more aware of what it will do, and was off to her house.

Alyssa ran up and gave her mother a big hug. "What did you get, Dear?" Her mother asked and gave a small kiss on her cheek. Alyssa smiled from ear to ear and unraveled the scroll with the results to her test. "Mama, it was exactly what I was hoping for! Aren't you proud?" Her mother smiled weakly and said a white lie. Really Ms. Bloom had hoped for her to be life, for that is what she was when she was trained. "Just don't go burning the dorms down, Dear." She finished and left Alyssa to change into the Fire apprentice uniform that had been sent after the results came in.

Alyssa had a small pink and yellow hat with a robe to match it. It wasn't very fashionable but it'd do. She tied her hair with a ribbon allowing her blonde pony tale to fall over her shoulder. This was it; Alyssa was ready to become a registered student at Wizard City Academy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. If you have any questions or concerns feel free to ask. Also please leave reviews on what you think! Alyssa Bloom is not the name of my character, My characters name is Grace and Lauren. The storyline should be picking up from here on out. Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or ideas of wizard101. All rights go to their owner.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so anyways if any of you read my bio on my thing it says that my Acnl fanfic was suppose to come out April 1st, ughhh april fools? I actually didnt have time to write it -.-...Sorry, anyways..Back to topic.. This chapter will be based on Merle's point of view. And thanks guys for the reviews! It means a lot. Also, someone asked if this was about Sylvia drake's death. No it's not, but it takes place while she was still teaching. The stories will take place back when the titans and giants were fighting over land, and will also take place of how the magic of storm was lost, except this will be my written version. Also *SPOILER ALERT* about maybe story 3 will take place when Sylvia becomes sick, allowing 4 to have her please enjoy. **

* * *

Taking off robe, Merle stretched as his muscles popped out of his arm. The sun was bright and was making his tower shimmer thousands of crystal colors from the stained-glass windows. He looked over to a medium sized pillow that was sitting upon a small side table, where a small egg rested on it. The egg had many colors hovering around it and Merle thought of the possibilities that the egg could be. Maybe a dragon, serpent, or maybe a unicorn? He sighed, knowing all he could do was wait until it cracked open, revealing a small immature life form.

Merle walked past his tower and into his bedroom, where it was connected to a master bathroom that was the size of the Jade Palace's Emperor's room. He turned the knob of the bath and stripped off his clothing while the water poured out of the faucet, sending steam across the bath hall. After it was done pouring into the tub, he sat inside and relaxed as it kissed the pains in his back, allowing them to recover to their original state. A knock came at the door, and Merle allowed them to come in. Two young female servants, around the age of twenty, walked in.

"Master Ambrose," One started saying, while folding a towel and placing it on a rack. "It's about time that the students will arrive. I am guessing you are going to be greeting them soon, yes?" Merle just sat in the bath water silently, and felt a bit disturbed as one of the maid's studied to upper part of his body.

"Yes, I'll be out shortly. Please leave me to getting ready." And with that the maids scurried away.

After getting dressed and cleaned up, Merle wrote a few notes in his journal and placed it back on the shelves, along with the varies fantasies, knowledge, and magic books that were up there. He opened the curtains in his office and watched out the window as flocks of soon-to-be apprentices zoomed and crowded out through the gates of Ravenwood. He let out a huff, fore he knew very well that he was expected to introduce himself to all the newcomers who were waiting impatiently outside.

* * *

"Welcome, Everyone!" Merle let out a shout and raised his arms into the air, willing the crowd to let out cheers of excitement. He winked at two girls in the middle of the crowd, and one of them fainted. He had always been popular with the ladies, despite his arrogant attitude, and snide comments. He began to talk about the exciting things the novices would get to learn and experience while being trained at the academy, and showed the crowd a few simple magic spells that made the girls cry out with joy. He waved good bye and watched as they headed off into their new dorm rooms and to explore their classes.

* * *

**Okay, so i really wanted to make this chapter short.. I just wanted to give an idea on how Merle Ambrose lives his life being head master at age 16, and his personality. Next chapter I will plan to make over 2k words? Things will start to pick up soon. Oh, and lots of dialogue next chapter. Thanks guys! ~Grace-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**this story will have more dialogue, i dont have much to say. thanks~**

* * *

Whoops and hollers came from the crowd after a bland speech came from the headmaster. He seemed quite young for his duty and was a bit on the handsome side. Who knows? Maybe they would get a chance to talk and she could see what he was like. Alyssa followed the crowd as they entered back at Ravenwood.

"Hey, over here!" A voice cried out. Alyssa looked towards the direction that she had heard the voice. A red-head with freckles dotted on her face ran towards her, waving her hands in the air. She had a cheery smile on her face that made Alyssa think of her as the loud type.

"You're Alyssa, right?" She asked, and swayed a bit shyly from side to side. Alyssa nodded and wondered what this girl had to do with her. "Um, why?" She asked, studying the bouncing girl in front of her. Her hair was was curly and was a bit messy, but it was a cute kind of messy.

"We were picked to be room mates!" She gleamed and placed her hands on her hips smiling proudly. "I'm Emily, and I'm also a fire wizard. I'm sure you already knew that though since we were picked as roommates." Alyssa just returned a smile and said, "It's nice to meet you. What is our dorm number?"

Emily pointed to a building that seemed as tall as a castle that read DORMS. She grabbed Alyssa's wrist and tugged her along so that they could explore their new room together. As they entered the building and climbed all the stairs, Alyssa looked horrified as they opened the door to a shabby round room.

"Well, this is, uh, not quite what I expected." Alyssa stated while she noticed Emily's jaw dropping. They walked around the room circling the items and furniture that were placed inside. There were two Royal-wood beds that shared a nightstand. On the other side a room there was placed a shabby desk with only a cushioned stool to sit upon, nothing more. There were two windows, which Alyssa appreciated being on the outer edge of the building so they could see out, that were on either side.

"I guess we could fix it up a bit once we help people out and such." Emily replied to Alyssa's statement from before. She plopped on the bed and stretched, letting out a big yawn; which made Alyssa yawn in return, except hers was more dainty and lady-like.

"I thought everyone was given a dorm to themselves." Alyssa said, as she sat down on the bed that Emily had not claimed. "Nah, Novice's get to share dorms. Only Journeyman through Grandmasters get desperate dorms, and that's only if they have enough money for the fee. Once you are a Journeyman you can buy your own house. My sister has told me many things about Academy living. Heard houses weren't so cheap either. That's why students usually just stay in the singular dorms if they mind traveling, though." Alyssa just looked at the wall as she listened.

"Well, Emily," She said dusting off her bed. "We better get some money quickly so we can decorate a bit." And after that the dorm-adviser came in to tell them to meet with their class.

* * *

As Alyssa and Emily walked into the fire school, many novice's centered around in groups. There were some wizards who seemed very kind, and there were tons of wizards that were hovering around a purple-haired girl that was sitting on top of one of the desks. Alyssa could over hear here praising her accomplishments and the things she had done back at her home. Alyssa had heard that she came from Caer Lyon, one of the most richest parts of Avalon. The tiny crowd around her gasped as she said of the dangerous encounters of with wild monsters, but it all seemed a lie to Alyssa.

"Hi, I'm Emily. Who are you?" Emily said, and smiled brightly as she had done earlier before. The girl glared at her and said, "Excuse you. Did I say you could interrupt my story? No, I think not." Emily stepped back with hurt written across her face.

"Who do you think you are? Are you the legendary Grandmother Raven? No, I think not." Alyssa mimicked the girl's last sentenced and the fiery female glared back, crossing her arms.

"Well it seems a cat brings a rat with them, just like in the old childrens' stories," she said, and the group gave out little laughs. "What a lovely hair pin you have on, it'd be a shame if something happened to it." Alyssa had forgotten that she had in the golden-silk flower pin her Grandmother gave her before she had passed away from an illness. The purple haired girl made a spark with her fingers and watched as she made the hairpin burn. Alyssa shrieked as her possession was destroyed.

"You, bitch!" Alyssa smacked the girl and the other leaped towards her. The group backed away as they tussled on the floor, smacking and pulling each others hair. The fire teacher that was on the stadium from before slammed the door open.

"Stop this at once!" Her voice boomed. Both of the young female novices immediately looked up and stopped their quarreling, and the rest of the group scattered to their desks, pretending they hadn't been doing anything.

"It's the first day and there is already a fight in my class room? You two are coming with me, _now._ As for the rest of you, stay quiet and in your seats."

* * *

"You two will be dismissed now. Since you are still getting use to your surroundings I will let you off with a warning, but next time you will have duties from it," The blonde headmaster pushed the edges of his hair with his hand. He was stern but smiled. You couldn't help but listen to him, even if he was only a few years older than the two girls.

"Yes, Headmaster. I'm truly sorry," Alyssa said and took a bow towards him. The girl with purple hair let out a huff. "No need to be disrespectful, Melanie," Merle said, and smirked. She glared, flipped him hair and stomped out the door, allowing it to slam shut.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Alyssa said, her voice was quivering a little."It's just that, I couldn't allow her to be so rude to my room mate like that." The headmaster gave a nod to her excuse and told her it would be alright.

"Hey, if you're feeling down you can always come to me." Merle said, smiling devilishly, but Alyssa took it as a friendly smile. _He seems really nice. I hope we get along and become friends,_ Alyssa thought to herself. "I mean, I'll always take off your panties whenever you want." He finished and gave a wink that left Alyssa blushing and she yelled, "You pervert! No way!"

And with that she ran out the door.

* * *

Alyssa clutched her the palms of her hands, making a fist. _What a bastard, _She thought. _He's the headmaster! He can't be having sexually relationships with his pupils! _Alyssa growled under her breath. Emily came up to her with a surprised look on her face.

"Didn't go so well?" Emily questioned, looking at Alyssa puzzled.

"I don't want to talk about it, but I'm not in trouble. Melanie, that girl from before, she's not in trouble either. I really hate that headmaster though. He's such a pervert." Alyssa walked up the stairs to the dorm and slammed the door shut, leaving Emily in confusion.

* * *

**Thats not as long as i expected to be, but since im writing off the top of my head, it was all i could thing of at the time. Sorry if it was too short. And i guess none of you expected the head master to be a pervert? Im foreshadowing to later, if you couldnt see.**


	5. Chapter 5

"As you can see, Young students," The sound of Professor Falmea stated, "The fire elf is summoned by the card you hold. Now, each battle you can only have a certain amount of cards, depending on your deck. If you run out, you can no longer summon his magic."

Everyone in the room was taking notes as the professor went on about the history of magic, and the art of summoning the elements of fire. On the right of Alyssa, sat Emily, who was doodling a picture of a Piggle in her note book. In front of her, an arrogant Apprentice was writing a letter and silently sending it through a portal, which she was cast while Professor Falmea was not making eye contact with the young girl.

It had been a few weeks since the incident with the classmate of Alyssa's. Since then, banners were being put up for a ceremony Alyssa was not familiar with, but figured the news of it would come around sooner or later. Here at Wizard City Academy nothing is kept secret.

"And you see, the pointed end of the Elf's arrow-"

"Professor!" Falmea was cut off, and looked angrily and the young Magus, who had entered the room. "The test is ready, I have been sent by the head master!"

Gasps came from every corner of the room, quickly turning into excited murmurs and chatters. Merle Ambrose, the head master, was not quite ready to take his full set of duties. In order for him to become full head master he was to collect an item from the hardest enemies on each world that was centered near Wizard City. He has to have one chosen apprentice from any school to join him, and the school was in a fit to become the one to be chosen. After an apprentice has gone with the head master, and have succeeded they are to become a Grand master.

"Young Necromancer," Falmea's voice boomed over the young magus, he flinched a little, but only a good eye would be able to spot it. "What gives you power to come into my school and disrupt class?" The Necromancer apologized and beckoned her and her class to the Commons, where announcements would be made. Alyssa guessed that the banners and signs hung across the city was for the coordination.

* * *

As the schools gathered across the Commons, many whooped and hollered. Emily grabbed onto Alyssa's arm, hoping to not be separated from her friend while in the crowd.

"I thought Ambrose was already Head Master," Alyssa stated to Emily, as the two leaned against a tree near a pond.

"He is, but he isn't capable of all his duties. Head master Merle only turned 16 about five months ago, so he is only now ready to take on full role. Before he was only in charge of what happens in the schools, but now he is capable of picking teachers, and chosen students to go on long destined journeys. It's a big deal. The school has only been opened for 6 years you know. Most of the upper-class man are transfers from other worlds, or started right when the school was opened." Emily's gaze drifted into the horizon, while the sun started to reach it's end and went to bed, allowing colors paint the sky.

"I never knew. So he just becomes HeadMaster?" Alyssa asked and watched as the audience shuffled around and fought over spots for front row.

"Not Exactly, he has to take an apprentice with him across the spiral in order to become headmaster. Only one is picked." Emily and Alyssa watched as the shouts quieted to murmurs, and the Colors in the sky were replaced with a glow from the lights drifting through the town.

Later on, as everyone quieted down and speeches were made, it was finally time for Merle to draw the name of the winning apprentice. The crowd was silent as anticipation washed over them like a wave hitting the shore. Nobody really cared for having an adventure. They just wanted to be a Grandmaster wizard. The thought of them being able to kill most enemies in a hit satisfied most of their thirst for power. Alyssa only saw it as a way to explore the many worlds, so it never meant much to her, although she wouldn't mind having to go on an adventure.

"Young Apprentices, I will now draw one of you names. The person will be brought along my side for various months. This person can not back out unless they have a serious medical condition. Please be patient as I draw the name," Merle Ambrose began to pull the name out of a box. The box was magical, there were no actual slips of paper, it just created one based on who it felt would be best for the adventure.

"Alyssa Bloom," The crowd protested, Alyssa was never favored out of the crowd. Maybe it was the fact that she had fought with her classmate, or maybe since the headmaster always had his eyes on her. She shrunk back as everyone started yelling. Emily looked at her and pulled her along to the stage where the headmaster was standing. "Here I am," Alyssa murmured, a bit startled.

"Good," He replied, and faced back towards the microphone. "Everyone, our journey will now begin. You should expect to see us return in two years." The crowd roared, and some girls bawled. Maybe they just weren't happy that Alyssa had been the one picked, but she didn't really care at this point. She was still shocked at the fact that her name had been drawn. That wasn't all though; for some weird reason, she felt like she was meant to be picked.

* * *

**okay guys, well thats chapter 5. and yes i bet you were totally surprised that Alyssa was picked (^-^) yeah-no. anyways, Thank you for reading this far into the story. And So sorry for not posting! Even though its summer break I still have been busy *sobs* (;-;)**

**Please review3**


End file.
